Child safety continues to be a primary concern for parents throughout the United States. Many communities and schools have events to provide safety education to children and adults alike. One common event safety event is a fire safety event. In such fire safety events, the fire department typically provides a presentation about fire safety and what to do when encountering a fire in a home or building. During these presentations, the fire department may provide visual aids to held explain about safety. These visual aids are also helpful in maintaining the attention of the children during the safety presentation.
One type of visual aid that is used by fire departments is a mobile instruction facility. These mobile facilities are generally converted mobile homes that include various fire safety exhibits. Non-limiting examples of such mobile instruction facilities are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,526,548; 5,173,052; and 5,752,835, all of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Although these mobile instruction facilities identified in the above prior art patents are very useful and helpful in teaching children about fire safety, these mobile instruction facilities are very expensive to purchase, typically costing over $100,000. As such, many small communities cannot afford to purchase these mobile instruction facilities. In addition, these mobile instruction facilities are generally large converted trailers that require a large and secure storage facility. Furthermore, since these large converted trailers must be moved on roads or flat surfaces, the locations that these mobile instruction facilities can be used is limited. Also, because these mobile instruction facilities are typically formed in trailers, the layout of the facility is very limited, thus limiting the types of presentations that can occur in such facilities.
In view of the current state of the art of mobile instruction facilities, there is a need for a less expensive mobile facility, a mobile facility that can be used in a greater variety of locations, a mobile facility that can be easily and conveniently stored, and a mobile facility that can be configured in a variety of arrangements.